An all-solid state battery includes a solid electrolyte replacing polymer electrolyte to improve chemical stability and solve a problem such as liquid leakage or ignition.
In the all-solid state battery, an electrode layer and an electrolyte layer may be increased in thickness to enhance characteristics of a solid electrolyte and increase energy density.
In order to increase the thickness of the electrode layer and the electrolyte layer, various manufacturing methods for an all-solid state battery by laminating the electrolyte layer and the electrode layer have been used.
For example, in the related arts, a method of manufacturing an all-solid state battery has been reported. Solid electrolyte slurry having a predetermined thickness is coated on a substrate such as a sheet or a film and dried to form an electrolyte layer, and the electrolyte layer has the substrate attached to one surface thereof. A positive electrode layer or a negative electrode layer is laminated on the other surface of the electrolyte layer and subsequently bonded through pressing. Thereafter, the substrate attached to one surface of the electrolyte layer is removed and an electrode layer having the opposite polarity may be bonded to one surface of the electrolyte layer through pressing. However, in the related art method of manufacturing an all-solid state battery, the substrate may not be smoothly delaminated from the one surface of the electrolyte layer, and thus, quality may not be secured and an interface between the electrolyte layer and the electrode layer is damaged.